fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Quest: Camelot/@comment-32398851-20190116143150
If you're having trouble finishing this singularity but still want to clear it and don't want to work your ass off to farm for your servant's ascension materials, here's the step by step: READ ALL OF THEM FIRST, then try it if you want to. 1. Have Georgios, Leonidas, and Atlas Academy Uniform Mystic Code (last one is optional, but is necessary in some fights). 2. Use Leonidas and Georgios in your party (works best unranked, though having Georgios' 3rd skill available might be nice, I never tried it though) and don't equip any other servants. 3. Use CEs like Battle of Camlann on Leonidas and Parted Sea on Georgios, though not having them is probably fine. 4. Pick up a support Cu Chulainn (Alter) or Heracles, try to get ones where their skill levels are maxed or close to max. Them not being in your friend list is fine (you can't use NP with supports that aren't from your friends), though you may need them being able to use their NP on some fights. Note: *For Herc, try to get the one that has Castle of Snow CE as it boosts his survivability massively, making him has 4 guts in total. *If you want higher damage, better crit star generation and NP generation Berserker at the cost , Cu Alter is your pick at the cost only having 1 guts and hit-based Evasion skill (2 hits as opposed to Herc's full 1 turn) which is detrimental in solo runs most of the time, but continue reading first. 5. Use Georgios' Taunt skill FIRST, then don't use any other servants' skill, then watch him die (If you're using Cu Alter, use his Evade skill immediately to reduce the cooldown time). About Brave Chains: *For Herc, the best Brave Chain is Buster, Buster, Buster. *For Cu Alter, the most optimal Brave Chain for him is Buster, Quick, Arts. 6. After Georgios died, use Leonidas' Taunt skill, watch him die. Warning: *If your servant died while having a Taunt status on them, enemies will cease their attacks and use skills instead most of the time. Sometimes the game just likes to flip you over and make the enemies continue attacking, so hope for the best. 7. Use your support's Guts skill, but if your Herc has Castle of Snow CE, wait until the 3 times Guts is out THEN use his Guts skill. Guts triggering on solo servants will make the enemies cease their attacks and use skills instead. 8. Use your support's Evade skill, and use Eye of Medjed skill if you use the Atlas Academy Uniform Mystic Code. 9. After their evade has ran out, use your Mystic Code's defense skill like Emergency Evasion or Dust of Osiris. 10. If all your enemies aren't dead already, repeat number 7 and continue roasting your enemies (and hope that RNGsus doesn't screw everything up). This strategy works most of the time for me, even when my support zerk is on the verge of death, most enemies are pretty much already dead. HOWEVER you may have to change your strategy on some fights especially on bosses according to their respective cheat buffs. I wish you good luck.